A variety of computer chassis designs are configured to hold certain drives, such as floppy disk drives or CD Rom drives. Additionally, some of these designs allow the chassis to be used in more than one orientation. For example, a computer chassis may be utilized in a desktop orientation or a deskside orientation. However, when the chassis is moved from one orientation to another, the orientation of the drive or drives also changes. In some applications, the reorientation of the chassis results in an undesirable orientation of the drive or drives. Some attempts have been made to permit the position of the drives to be changed relative to the chassis, but the resulting designs generally require drives of the same external dimensions.